


Sparring

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, i didnt know how to tag that so i tagged both, shepard is kept vague so it can be mshep or fshep really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thane finds time to spar on the Normandy, and Shepard wants to take a shot at beating him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring

The fact that Thane could get the time to test his limits on the Normandy was amazing to him. He’d found the perfect location in the Hangar - quiet, dry, and nobody ever passed through. It was there that he spent time practicing his punches, steadying his kicks. Of course, sometimes a crew member would pass by and he’d either turn away to leave or…  


Sometimes, they’d get curious and want to spar with him. 

So after rumors spread on the Normandy, some more experienced crew members began challenging him. Garrus, who’d gotten knocked down with Thane’s incredible speed; Jack, who’d thought her raw strength and dirty tricks could beat Thane; Samara, who’d competed with her biotics against him (But let’s be honest, Thane lost that match _miserably_ ).

But the last person Thane ever expected to spar with was Commander Shepard.

Of course, rumors spread and the Commander hears them, so it wasn’t too long before Shepard challenged Thane and what seemed like the entire crew came down to watch.

“No biotics, no weapons. Hand to hand only.” Of course, Mordin was the one overseeing this. “Careful. Do not want you to hurt each other.”

“Can’t say I wont hurt him,” Shepard said, stretching.  


Thane chuckled softly, steadying himself and getting into position. Watching Shepard closely, he planned his moves before Mordin had the chance to say “start”.

And when he did say it, Thane was off his feet and moving within seconds. He ducked under the Commander’s arm, avoiding a punch, and elbowed Shepard in the side - not too hard to cause any damage, but enough to knock the breath out of the Commander. But the galaxy’s hero wasn’t going to give in that quickly - a turn and Thane felt bare hands on his arm and a leg sweep under him. He tried to move out of the way but one ankle was hit. 

Wincing, he used the leverage the Commander’s grip on him gave him and wrapped an arm around Shepard’s torso, pulling the both of them down so he could slip away.

Back in his neutral position, Thane watched the Commander.

_Favoring the right leg. Dominant hand is the right, but feints with the left. Clever._

He leapt forward, grabbing Shepard’s right arm and backing the two of them toward a wall - a bad idea, he realised, as the Commander was able to switch their positions and pin Thane. He ducked down, grabbing Shepard’s arm and pulled hard enough to unbalance the Commander for a moment. Not long enough, though, as Shepard took Thane’s moment of pride to knock into him shoulder first, toppling the assassin over.

Then the Commander got down and pinned him.

And Thane began coughing.

Suddenly, Shepard’s face twisted into fear and concern as Thane coughed, letting go of his arms. “Oh god, Thane, are you alright? I didn’t mean–”

Shepard was taken off guard as the coughing stopped and the Drell below was suddenly on top.

“Never let your guard down, Siha.”  


There was a moment of tense silence.

“You dirty cheater!”  


Thane smirked, sitting atop the defeated Commander. And out of the silent crowd, Jack’s voice was heard: “Get a room!”


End file.
